Trolls
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Just a little one-shot containing some missing scenes during the Troll scene in the movie An Unexpected Journey.


AN: Okay, so this is my first Hobbit fanfiction. I'm happy with how it turned out, so I hope you all like it. It is a little longer than I had planned but I just couldn't stop until I felt it was completely done. This fic gives some missing scenes from the Troll sequence, but it does include some dialogue and scene from the movie.

AN: This fic is kind of a mix of the movie verse and the book verse, mostly movie verse though. Kili is the youngest of the group and the younger brother. Balin is the oldest of the group. I love how Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman portray the brothers so I definitely took a lot from the movies when writing this. Also, I had looked some stuff up on the internet about the dwarves ages comparable to a human's age and that Kili would be comparable to an 18 year old and Fili a 19 year old. There is a part near the end where Thorin talks about Kili when he's younger and I used this math to come up with the age. He says Kili is 25, which means he would be comparable to a six year old. I wanted to make this known before you guys get to it and get confused. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hobbit, the characters, or any of the dialogue in the script.

Fili and Kili are sitting on the ground, back against parallel trees facing each other. Fili's gazing out over the horses, keeping an eye on them. Kili leans his head back, resting it on the tree behind him. Kili sighs and looks over at the horses; Fili glances over at his brother having heard him sigh. Fili watches him for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips, before turning his attention back to his surroundings and the horses. They had been watching the horses for only twenty minutes but Kili was already getting restless; he didn't do well with sitting still. Kili shifts his gaze to the ground before him. He begins picking up small twigs and throwing them into the woods around them. He looks over at his older brother, a devilish smile playing on his lips. Fili's attention is completely on the task at hand: looking over the horses. Kili picks up a twig and chucks it at his brother, hitting him in the chest. Fili looks over at his younger brother, seeing him looking into the woods. Fili narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything, turning his attention back to the horses. Kili glances over at him, seeing him watching the horses again. He picks up another twig and chucks it at his brother once again, this time hitting him in forehead. Fili looks over at Kili, seeing him looking into the woods again, but not missing the smirk Kili is unsuccessfully trying to hide. Fili picks up a twig of his own and chucks it at his brother, hitting him in the chest. Kili looks over at him, seeing the playful smirk on his brothers' face. Kili picks up another twig and throws it at his brother hitting him in the forehead once again. A chuckle almost escapes Kili, but before it does, Fili has propelled himself across the space between them and has tackled his brother. The two brothers roll a few feet away, each trying to get the better of the other. They come to a stop with Fili on top. He looks down at Kili, a smirk on his face.

"Guess you need a little more practice brother," Fili says, his smirk growing. Kili scowls. It doesn't last for long though because Kili flips his brother over, landing on top of him. Kili looks down at his brother with a cocky smirk, raising an eyebrow as if daring his brother to say he needs to practice more again. Fili can't help the proud look on his face. Before either of the brothers can do anything, there is a loud crash. The two dwarves freeze, their heads whipping over to where the horses are, realizing they've gotten further away from them than they thought. Fili gently tosses his brother off him and the two of them stand up, peering into the trees.

"Fili?" Kili asks, not taking his eyes off the forest around them.

"I don't know," Fili replies, looking around them. "Come on."

Fili quietly walks back towards the horses, Kili quietly following after him. They come to where the horses are and crouch behind a tree, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Not seeing anything, they stand up and walk into the open and check where the horses are, studying them. Fili notices it first.

"Something's missing," Fili says, studying the horses more closely, counting under his breath. Kili studies the horses more closely as well. "Kili? How many ponies do you count?"

Kili begins counting the ponies, his eyes growing wide when he's done. He looks over at his brother whose eyes are just as wide.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Bilbo walks out into the dark forest where Fili and Kili are standing watch over the company's horses. He walks up in between them, noticing them standing up and staring out into the dark. He hands them their soup but they don't take it.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asks them, looking at each of them in turn.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili explains, not taking his eyes of the dark expanse before him.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili explains further, also not looking away from where he is staring.

"We had sixteen," Kili says, finally looking over at Bilbo.

"Now there's fourteen," Fili adds, also looking down at Bilbo. Bilbo looks out at the ponies before them, understanding what this means and Kili and Fili look up at each other to share a look before examining the ponies as well.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili announces, having figured out what horses they _did_ have.

"Well, that's not good. That's not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo says, looking at both the brothers. The two brothers share another look, Kili's eyes going wide, before Fili speaks up.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him," Fili says, looking down at Bilbo. A thought occurs to him. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Kili looks down at Bilbo and nods his head in agreement. Bilbo's eyes grow wide and he looks between the two of them and then shifts his gaze to the forest around him, falling on some trees that have been uprooted and are lying on the ground.

"Well, uh…look. Some…Something big uprooted these trees," Bilbo stammers out, not liking this idea at all.

"That was our thinking," Kili agrees, looking over at the uprooted trees himself.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo adds as the Dwarf brothers begin looking around the trees for any sign as to where the horses were taken.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down," Fili calls out to them from a short ways away. Kili and Bilbo quickly follow after Fili through the forest toward the light. They crouch down behind a log, Bilbo setting the soup bowls on it, and realize the light is a fire. They hear a harsh laughter emanating from where the fire is and Bilbo's eyes grow big again.

"What is it?" he asks, fear in his voice.

"Trolls," Kili says, widening his eyes at where the fire is shining from.

Fili and Kili quickly and quietly make their way towards the fire. Bilbo starts after them but stops and turns around to grab the soup bowls before turning to follow them again, carrying the bowls with him. Bilbo quickly hides behind a tree with Fili and Kili and peers around it seeing a massive troll walking towards the fire with a pony under each of his arms.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" exclaims Bilbo, shifting his body and setting the bowls down on the ground. "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

"Yes. You should," Kili says, nodding his head and looking over at Bilbo. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small."

"N…n…no," Bilbo stutters out, violently shaking his head and taking a few steps back.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you," Kili assures, nodding his head in encouragement. Bilbo looks from Kili to Fili, who is also nodding his head.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl," Fili says and the two brothers give Bilbo a push towards the fire. Bilbo recites the instructions to himself as he walks towards the fire but ends up getting confused.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a…once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asks as he turns around, but sees Fili and Kili are already gone.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Maybe one of us should stay back. Make sure Bilbo is okay," Fili says, coming to a halt. They had left Bilbo to go get back-up. No way was one small hobbit going to be able to take on three full-grown trolls by himself. Kili stops and glances back the way they came.

"I'll stay," he says, looking over at his older brother. Fili gives him a smirk.

"You just don't want to talk to Thorin," he says, calling his younger brother out. Kili scowls again.

"I'm not scared of uncle," Kili protests, turning his scowl on his brother.

"No, of course you're not," Fili says, knowingly, looking towards where Bilbo and the trolls were. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want to confront their uncle either. It wasn't so much they were _scared_ of Thorin, it was more they didn't want to disappoint him. Fili sighs and gives in. Not that it took much. He was planning on being the one to confront Thorin anyways; he usually was. Any time Kili or the both of them got into trouble, it was always Fili who confronted Thorin first, or at all.

"Fine," Fili says, "You stay here. I'll go talk to Thorin."

Kili nods his head and begins walking back the way they came. Fili's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Kili," Fili calls out. Kili turns around and looks at his brother, furrowing his eyebrows. "Stay put. Don't do anything until we get back."

"I know," Kili says dismissively, turning to continue on his way.

"Kili, I mean it. You had better be by the tree when we get back," Fili says, not liking the sound of his brothers' dismissiveness. As much as he stood up for and protected his brother, he agreed with his mother. Kili was reckless and Fili was afraid by the time they get back Kili will have done something stupid. Kili looks back at his brother and sends him a reassuring smile. Or, what he thinks is a reassuring smile. Instead, Fili's stomach tightens.

"I'll wait. Now stop stalling and go get Thorin," Kili says, turning around and walking away. Fili purses his lips and goes to say something but stops himself. He forces himself to turn around and quickly head back to camp.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin is sitting on a large rock, eating the stew Bombur has made, watching his company. He eats another spoonful, but just as he swallows, he hears something moving in the woods to his right. He looks up, watching the trees intently, looking for any sign of danger. He relaxes when he sees it's only Fili, but it's short lived because Fili shouldn't be here. He should be watching the horses with Kili. Unless… Thorin quickly sets his bowl down and stands up, Fili hurriedly walking over to him.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asks, his eyes glancing behind his nephew for any sign of the younger.

"Trolls," Fili says, watching his uncle intently. Thorin's eyes shoot over to his eldest nephew.

"Trolls?"

"They have captured two of the ponies," Fili says, waiting for his uncle to lecture him. He's not prepared for the slight sigh of relief though and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"That's all they took?" Thorin asks, shifting his gaze to Fili. Fili nods his head.

"Uncle," Fili says, making sure he has his uncle's undivided attention. "Bilbo went after them."

Thorin huffs in annoyance, looking back into the forest. That hobbit is more trouble than he's worth. He was going to get himself killed. Of course, the same could be said of his youngest nephew. With this thought, Thorin looks back at Fili.

"Where's Kili?" he asks, watching Fili for any clue his younger brother was in danger.

"He stayed behind. To make sure Bilbo was okay. I told him to stay put," Fili says, a terseness to his voice. Thorin tenses up slightly. So, in other words, if they didn't get back soon, Kili was going to do something reckless. Thorin turns his attention to the company, who are all watching the exchange between uncle and nephew.

"Grab your weapons," he says, taking up his own. He looks at his nephew, sharing a look. Hopefully, Kili didn't do anything stupid by the time they get there.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili waits by the tree, anxiously tapping his foot and looking between where he hears the trolls and where his older brother disappeared to. The trolls have just seen Bilbo and were now trying to catch him. Kili was hoping Bilbo would be fast enough to keep away from them until the others arrived. No sooner has he thought this than the troll called Tom catches Bilbo, lifting him up in the air. Kili's jaw tenses and he moves forward a couple steps, but stops himself. He looks back the way Fili went, warring with himself with what he should do. He couldn't leave their thief to deal with the trolls by himself, but he also told his brother he'd wait for them. What one of the trolls says next makes Kili's decision for him.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal." Kili quickly draws his sword and runs out of the bushes, stopping in the firelight and holding his sword before him, glaring at the three trolls before him.

"Drop him!" Kili demands, not taking his eyes off the three trolls.

"You what?" the troll, Tom, asks, confused at the turn of events.

"I said. Drop him," Kili demands again, enunciating each word, preparing to take on three grown trolls by himself. What he wasn't expecting was for Tom to throw Bilbo at him. Kili raises his arms to catch Bilbo but the velocity from the hobbit being thrown sends them both to the ground. Just as Kili is beginning to think they were in a heap of trouble, the rest of the company runs out of the woods, yelling and attacking the trolls.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin, Fili, and the rest of the company quickly make their way through the forest, as quietly as they can and keeping a lookout for Kili or any danger. As they near where the trolls are, Fili begins looking for his brother, but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he? He's supposed to be right here?" Fili asks no one in particular, looking around him. Thorin's jaw tenses, his gut telling him they'll find Kili with the trolls. A familiar voice proves his gut instinct correct.

"Drop him." Thorin and Fili's heads whip towards the sound of Kili's voice.

"Kili," Fili all but growls. Thorin sighs in frustration, but he follows his nephew towards the clearing glowing from the Troll's fire. They hear Kili demand them to drop what they can only assume must be Bilbo again. As they come to the clearing, they see Bilbo fly through the air and crash into Kili, sending both to the ground. Without further thought, Thorin and Fili run out of the trees and into the clearing, attacking the trolls, the rest of the company following after them.

Five minutes later, Thorin turns to attack a troll and freezes. Before him, stands two trolls, each hanging on to an arm and a leg of Bilbo's, threatening to practically pull them off him. Kili, who's standing next to him, turns around to see Thorin staring ahead of him. Kili looks in the direction his uncle is and notices the predicament Bilbo is in, his eyes growing wide.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouts, moving to charge at the trolls.

"No!" Thorin shouts at his youngest nephew, grabbing his arm and holding him back, not wanting him to get himself hurt, or killed.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off," Tom orders. Seeing no other option, Thorin throws his sword on to the ground. Kili gives his uncle a look, not understanding how he can just give up. Not one to go against his uncle's lead, though, Kili follows suit and reluctantly throws his own sword down.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

If it wasn't for Bilbo's quick thinking, and Gandalf's timely rescue, the dwarfs would have been the troll's dinner. Now, the company of dwarves were back at their camp, gathering their belongings and loading up the ponies once again. Thorin looks over to the tree line where his nephew are packing their own ponies and are obviously in a heated argument. Now that the danger is passed, those boys had some explaining to do. Thorin meanders over to where his nephews are, hearing the last part of their argument.

"I told you to stay put. You _said_ you'd stay put," Fili accuses his younger brother.

"So, you wanted me to stand by and watch Bilbo get eaten by trolls?" Kili counters, raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly at his older brother.

"We were almost there. You should've waited," Fili argues back, meeting his brother's glare with one of his own.

"I didn't know that. For all I knew, you could've still been at the camp," Kili says, picking up a sack and attaching it to the back of his pony.

"And if we were? What would you have done against three grown trolls by yourself?" Fili asks, calling his brother out, knowing he didn't have a plan.

"I would've figured something out," Kili says off-handedly, shrugging the questions off. Fili narrows his eyes at his brother.

"You could've gotten yourself killed. Ma was right to call you reckless," Fili says, grabbing Kili's arm and turning his brother to face him. Kili opens his mouth to say something but footsteps approaching them makes them turn their heads to see their uncle. Thorin looks at them knowingly.

"Your brother's right Kili. That was reckless and stupid," Thorin says, looking sternly at his youngest nephew. All the fight rushes out of Kili and he looks like he did when he was twenty five and Thorin had caught him playing with his bow and arrows. Thorin turns his attention to the both of them. "Now, my question is how did my two nephews, who I might add are the youngest in the company…the most fit, have the best eyesight and hearing…_not_ hear three trolls come by and take our ponies?"

"Uh…" Fili and Kili say, thinking they had gotten off the hook for this.

"You see…we were watching the ponies…" Kili begins, stammering out his story, not wanting to get yelled at by his uncle again.

"And Kili got bored…" Fili adds, not wanting to get yelled at by his uncle at all.

"But I was still watching the ponies…" Kili quickly puts in, chancing a glare at his brother.

"Kili was throwing sticks at me," Fili chimes in, pointing a finger at his brother.

"They were more like twigs," Kili corrects, seeing his uncle watching them carefully. Kili sends his uncle a closed-mouth grin, knowing neither of his family members can refuse it. Thorin notices the grin and tries not to smirk, picturing the scene in his mind, seeing Kili throwing twigs at his brother and Fili not wanting his brother to get the best of him. Thorin turns to Fili.

"And you did nothing?" he asks knowingly. He didn't practically raise these boys himself without picking up a few things.

"Well, no… I threw them back at him," Fili admits reluctantly. Thorin nods his head.

"And he tackled me. Don't forget that," Kili says, moving his attention from his uncle to his brother and then back to his uncle.

"Of course he did," Thorin says. He, then, grows serious. "So, the ponies were taken because you two were playing around?"

"Yes," the boys say, then, rethinking what they have just admitted to. "Well…no…not really…"

Thorin gives them a look and his nephews quit stammering, looking guilty.

"We're sorry uncle," Fili and Kili say apologetically. Thorin shakes his head and turns around to walk back to the rest of the company. He finds himself let out the smile he had been trying to hold in and sighs. _What am I going to do with these boys, Dis?_

AN: Please review and let me know what ya'll think of it! Would love to hear what everyone has to say!


End file.
